


STARSKY

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	STARSKY

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**STARSKY**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


Why do you love him? ?>

The man by your side?

I see that you watch him

With eyes full of pride.

 

It’s just that he loves me

With all of his heart.

He never fears troubles,

He’s really street-smart.

 

So what can you tell me

About him and his deeds?

Has he ever helped people

Took care of their needs?

 

When life was a struggle

He never ran away.

He stayed by my side then

And brightened my day.

 

 

What about his bad temper?

Is he grumpy some time?

Does he forget your birthday

Doesn’t drop you a line?

 

It’s good that you ask this.

Of course he’s not a saint

When he starts screaming

I’m going to faint.

 

But how can you bear this?

I can’t understand.

How can you walk

With this man hand in hand?

 

Because he’s my anchor

Whatever will be

Lying safe in his arms

I forever feel free.

 

I think I should stop now

Asking questions that show

How jealous I am

About the man you know.

 

Don’t worry, my friend,

It’s never too late.

Meeting a man like Starsky

Was the best twist of fate.

 

 

 

 **  
  
  
  
[](http://oasis3017.tripod.com/id24.html) **

****Back To Index of  
Stories** **

  


  


[

](id24.html)   
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


[](id64.html)

  


<![CDATA[<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1155189-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1155189-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>

  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
---


End file.
